bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Chapter 4
Eleanor turned around, and faced the man with the accent. He was wearing a navy blue trench coat, as well as Hunter gloves and trousers. Covering his face were a pair of goggles and a cap. He waited a while then said, "I knew your father. I was one of his hunters. He was good man. He did not deserve the fate he got. But that's life." Eleanor swallowed and said, "Who are you?" The man performed a bow while saying, "I am Zhukov Karlosky. It is pleasure to meet daughter of Doctor Plague." Eleanor eyed her Bowblade and thought about her chances against this man. He had killed a good amount of the Iron Reapers, all by himself. But he had probably suprised them. She had a chance. She quickly transformed her Bowblade and fired an arrow at Zhukov, then rushed him. But she tripped over a wire trap that he must have set up. She started getting up, but then felt a machete beneath her throat. It angled her head upwards and she saw Zhukov, holding the arrow that was meant for him. He chuckled and said, "Little Sparrow. That is what you are. You are quick, and agile in the air. But when you are afraid, you do not think and you are devoured by a hawk. You must learn to think sparrow. Now, it is too late, because now you are dead." He put the barrel of his rifle in her face and was about to squeeze the trigger when they both heard a voice say, "Stay away from her." Zhukov turned around and saw James the Ripper standing there, knives in hand. "Aha! There you are James! I was about to look for you. Now, you come to me." He quickly hit Eleanor in the head with his rifle, stunning her. Zhukov continued talking to James, "So, you are the master of the sparrow. You didn't teach her to think though." James walked forward and said, "I did. She just doesn't listen sometimes." He put on his mask and saw a flash of fear in Zhukov's eyes, but that quickly vanished as Zhukov said, "Well, I hope you put up better fight than her. I need a good fight before I kill you." James paused, then he lunged forward with his daggers outstreched. They hit Zhukov, but they barely penetrated his heavy coat. Zhukov grunted, then threw James aside saying, "You catch me by suprise! You are old but quick. I am stronger however. Accept your fate James. And it will be cleaner." He walked forward and swung his machete at James, who had to fall back to avoid it. James kept dodging around and attempting to cause damage, but Zhukov was immovable. James eventually tackled Zhukov, who fell over with a grunt and they wrestled, with Zhukov gaining the upper hand. He lifted James into the air, and then brought him down, cracking him over his knee. James cried out, and then he lay still on the ground. Zhukov cracked his neck, then went to finish the job, but then an arrow hit him in the back. He yelped in pain, then turned in time for Eleanor to stab him in his stomach with her Bowblade. The long blade punctured his jacket and his body. He threw her off of him and reached towards her, but then James grappled Zhukov and put him in a sleeper hold. Zhukov struggled to get James off of him, and Eleanor ran towards them. But then James yelled, "No! Stay away! Find Helsing!" Eleanor ran to the exit of the graveyard, then looked back. Zhukov had gotten James off of his back and was holding him in a sleeper hold now. James grunted and yelled, "Eleanor! Run!" Zhukov's face mask had come undone, and Eleanor saw that he was smiling. Eleanor had seen that type of smile only once before, in the wild when a predator was preparing for the kill. She ran away. James looked Zhukov in the eye and said, "In the words of an old friend of mine, 'You're a motherfucker.'" Zhukov then he stabbed James in the chest with his machete. As his body slumped to the ground, Zhukov pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and limped over to the exit of the graveyard. Eleanor was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, for he knew he would have to hunt her down now. Eleanor ran and ran. When she was out of energy, she stopped and slumped down. She stayed there for a while, then she sneaked back to the graveyard. Zhukov had left thankfully, but there was something in the middle of the graveyard. As she approached it, her eyes teared up as she realized what it was. It was James, who had been left to bleed out in the graveyard. James had propped himself up on Amelia's grave and when he saw Eleanor, he weakly beckoned her over. She rushed to him and said, "Oh my god. I can fix this. I just need some healing supplies. Bandages, or maybe medicine. Hell, even a godammed Blood Vial. Please Uncle James, hang in there." James held up his hand for silence, then said, "Eleanor, I've done many bad things and made many mistakes in my life. I'd even go so far to say that the only good thing I've done is raise you. Look at you, a strong young woman. You look like your mother. I raised you well. Now you must go on." As he said this, Eleanor started crying and grabbed her Bowblade when she heard a sound. She whipped around and fired an arrow, but Van Helsing easily caught it. James smiled and said, "Helsing, old friend, I ask one thing of you. Make sure that Eleanor doesn't go out looking for revenge. It'll be the death of her. Promise me." Van Helsing took off his hat and said, "Don't worry, I promise." James then looked at Eleanor again and said, "Goodbye, my dear." He then slumped down. Eleanor teared up even more and shook him, saying, "Uncle James? Please, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. Please don't go." She started weeping as Van Helsing came forward, and then closed James's eyes, saying, "Goodbye old friend. Now I'm stuck with Harry Ben- Harold Jenkins." Van Helsing then quickly buried James next to Elizabeth. He then propped Eleanor up and led her to his transportation: A horse-drawn carriage. As they entered, Eleanor laid down on the seat opposite of Van Helsing and cried herself to sleep. In her dream, she was 13 again. She woke up in the morning and looked outside her window. She squeeled with glee as she saw the snow falling. She rushed into the hallway yelling, "Uncle James! Uncle James! It's snowing." She burst into his room, where he was still asleep. She climbed onto his bed and shook him, saying, "Come on! We're going to miss all of the snow!" James then mumbled, "Eleanor, it's only 7:30. Go back to sleep." Eleanor then crossed her arms and pouted, saying, "But all of the other children are already outside." James looked at her, then sighed and said, "Give me five minutes." Eleanor squeeled and hugged him. She then went to get her jacket and hat and boots and gloves. After a while, James came downstairs in his familiar black overcoat and top hat. He opened the door and said, "After you m'lady." Eleanor ran outside and ran into the snow. But then she was hit in the face by a snowball, knocking her down. She got up, only to see Uncle Helsing with another snowball ready. He said, "Right in the kisser! And the crowd goes wild!" But then he was hit in the back of the head by James's snowball. James then said, "But he doesn't expect the suprise attack. Natuarally." Van Helsing then tackled James and put him in a head-lock, prompting Eleanor to join the fray, laughing all the way. Other families watched this go down in suprise as they all savagely wrestled with each other, with Eleanor holding her own. But she laughed, because she enjoyed her family, no matter what happened. Van Helsing watched the smile appear on Eleanor's sleeping face and smiled himself. "Good, the child needs some sort of joy. Maria, if only you were here. You were good with kids." He then felt a presence next to him and turned. "Well Helsing, you're a lot more responsible now I see." Mensis said. Van Helsing took out the Silver Bell that he had found below Eleanor's bed and said, "Mensis. You gave her this!? I hoped this child would never even hear of a Beckoning Bell, let alone have one." Mensis laughed and said, "Don't worry. She doesn't seem to think it can do what it really can do. After all, she threw it under her bed." Van Helsing then pointed at Mensis and said, "Mark my words Mensis, if I find out you had anything to do with this, I'll reach into that Nightmare and rip your throat out with my bare hands." Mensis touched his throat, then vanished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I teared up while writing it, and I knew what was going to happen! For some more context, Eleanor is a more childish and curious person. She's not very mature most of the time. Probably from hanging out with Van Helsing. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts